


Happy Birthday

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, My First Smut, Smut is not a large part of the story, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship, its mostly fluff as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom surprises Harrison on his birthday!Disclaimer: there is smut in this fic but it’s pretty brief





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been gone from this ship for so long but I’m coming back to it! Also this is my first fic with any sort of smut so I hope it doesn’t suck.

Harrison woke up slowly, feeling extremely tired and groggy. He rolled over in bed and was disappointed to once again realize that all he had of Tom was his pillow case.

While it might sound weird to some, Harrison and Tom were so used to sleeping in the same bed, that not having something from the person with them made it difficult to sleep.

The mornings of the two boys not being together were becoming more and more common. Nights together were few and far between and Harrison’s heart longed it be with Tom again. 

But today, that was supposed to all change. The press tour for Far From Home was ending and Tom was coming home. Just in time for Harrison’s birthday. And being with Tom was the only thing Harrison wanted. 

The press tour had been rough for Harrison. He’d barely seen Tom at all in the last several weeks aside form the premiere. They’d gotten to spend a little bit of time together and they’d shared a room at the hotel, but that had only been for one night. One night wasn’t enough time for either one of them.

Harrison got out of bed and decided to get the day started. He made himself breakfast and headed into the living room where his laptop was. Tom was supposed to Skype him this morning and Harrison was anxious to see Tom’s face again. 

Harrison’s laptop began to buzz and he clicked the answer button. Tom’s face appeared in his screen.

“Tommy!” Harrison beamed.

“Hazza! Happy birthday, Babe!”

Harrison smiled. “Thank you! How’s the press tour going?”

Tom sighed. “It’s going, I’m ready to be done with it though. Zendaya, Jacob, and I are exhausted.”

Now that Tom mentioned it, Harrison noticed that he really did look tired. He didn’t seem to be sleeping well at all.

“How’re you sleeping?” Harrison asked, a bit concerned.

Tom shook his head. “Not great. It’s hard to sleep without you here, and I’m just stressed out with all that I’ve got going on.”

Harrison made a sympathetic face. “I’m sorry, Love. I haven’t been sleeping great either without you. But that’ll all change tonight!” Harrison finished with a positive note.

Tom gave Harrison a sad look. “Uh yeah...about that.”

“Tom?” Harrison’s face grew serious. “You are going to be here tonight. Right?”

“Babe, I’m sorry, but they’ve extended the press tour for an extra couple days. I’ve tried everything and I can’t get out of it. I’m so sorry.”

Harrison could feel his eyes welling up with tears he hadn’t felt coming on. “It’s okay,” Harrison sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I understand.”

“Haz, please don’t cry! I know it sucks, but I love you more than anything and I promise I’ll see you in two days!” Tom was desperate to make things seem positive.

Harrison couldn’t help himself from crying. “I just miss you so much, Tom. I haven’t seen you in a week and a half and I know it’s not that long, but I love you, and it’s getting hard to be away.”

“I know Harrison but I promise I’ll be back in two days and we’ll have plenty of time to be together after that. I swear, Harrison.”

Harrison nodded. Tom was right, it did suck, but they’d been through this before, they could do it again.

“Okay...I’ll see you in two days.”

“I love you, Hazza. So much.”

“I love you too, Tommy.”

They ended the Skype call, and Harrison slumped down on the couch. What was supposed to be a great day and night was now totally ruined. 

Harrison sank deeper into the couch cushions and let a few tears fall.

***

Tom ended his Skype call with Harrison feeling like the worst person and boyfriend on the planet. He’d promised Harrison he’d be there for his birthday, and now he had a heartbroken boyfriend hundreds of miles away. 

Harrison had said that he understood that Tom couldn’t make it, but the look on Harrison’s face...it broke Tom’s heart. He really loved him and he wanted nothing more than to be with him on his birthday. 

The whole situation made Tom angry, too. He’d been told they’d only be in Vienna for two days, and now they were extending it to four. Tom loved his job and his fans, but he loved Harrison a lot more, and being with him was all he wanted right now.

Zendaya and Jacob hadn’t been too hurt by the news, but they knew that Tom was. Zendaya, Jacob, and the director, Jon, were the only people on set who knew about Tom and Harrison. Tom was extremely grateful none of them had ever told anyone.

Maybe if he talked to Jon, he could somehow convince him to let him go home and see Harrison by tonight. Vienna was a little ways from London, but it wasn’t like he was trying to get home from America. This was actually feasible.

Tom had a plan. He hurried from his hotel room and down the hall to Zendya’s, praying that she would understand.

Tom tapped on her door a few times, hoping she would answer. After a few seconds he heard footsteps approaching. Zendaya threw the lock and opened the door. 

“Hey, Tom! How was your call with Harrison?”

“That’s actually what this is about. Can I come in?” He asked politely, despite his frantic attitude.

She nodded. “Of course.”

She opened the door all the way and motioned for Tom to come in. He went inside and sat down on the couch in her room. She sat on her bed. 

Tom noticed how messy her room was. Her bags were open with clothes thrown all over the place and her makeup was all over the desk in the room. 

Classic Zendaya. 

“So uh...I need to ask a favor.”

She gave him a suspicious look.

“Okay... but before I agree, what is it?”

“So you know how they extended our time in Vienna? And now I won’t be home for Harrison’s Birthday?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry it turned out that way.”

“Harrison was really upset about it. I mean he said it was fine, but I could tell he was just saying that.”

“Not to cut you off, but what is it you need?”

Tom took a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do. “Okay. Since we’re stuck here for another two days, but I’ve already done a ton of interviews I needed to do, I was thinking I would talk to Jon and see if I can’t have you cover for me and tell the Marvel executives that I’m really ill. That way we can tell Marvel I’m stuck at the hotel when I’ll really be flying home to be with Harrison for his birthday. I think it’ll work, if you’re willing to help.”

Zendaya’s face softened. Those two dorks really loved each other and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to help them be together. Seriously, where was the guy that would care for her that much?

“Okay, Tom. Deal. Let’s go talk to Jon.”

Tom smiled brightly and threw his arms around her. “Z, you’re the best!”

“Alright whatever, enough with the puppy eyes.” Zendaya, rolled her eyes but here was no real irritation behind it.

They walked out of her room and down the hall to where Jon was staying and tapped on his door. He opened it faster than they had expected, and looked a bit surprised to see the both of them.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“You got a sec?” Zendaya asked.

He nodded. “Sure, come on in.”

Tom and Zendaya came into the room and sat on the couch. Jon sat on the other side of the coffee table on one of the big hotel chairs. 

“What’s up?”

“I need to ask a favor.” Tom said.

Jon gave him the same look Zendaya had. “What kind of favor?”

“I need you to cover for me.” Tom said.

“Cover...how?”

“I want to sneak on a flight back to London so I can be with Harrison for his birthday tonight.”

Jon gave Tom a sympathetic look. “Tom, I know you’d love to, and I’d love to help, but I’m not sure if I can. Marvel and Sony are very strict about this and if they find out you’re with him-“

“I know, Jon. But I have a plan.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“I’ve done a majority of the interviews that were planned for this part of the tour, so I won’t really be missed. I’ve talked to Zendya and she said she’d cover for me. We’ll pretend that I’m feeling very ill and can’t go anywhere because I feel so bad. We’ll tell Marvel that I’m resting in the hotel when in reality I’ll be sneaking out to the airport and heading home. I really don’t think they’ll notice.”

Jon considered what Tom had said for a long while. It really did seem that he had thought everything out and it’s not like any of the big-time Marvel or Sony executives were there to check it out. 

“Okay, I think that’ll work. But yore gonna be on your own for a flight.”

“I can handle that. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome. I’ll contact everybody and let them know you’re very sick.”

“Thank you! This means so much to me!”

“No problem, now go see him.”

Tom rushed back to his room and excitedly threw all his stuff into his bags, hastily packing up for the airport. He couldn’t believe it was real. He was actually going to get to be with Harrison on his birthday.

He couldn’t wait to see Harrison’s face.

***

Harrison’s day was still not going how he would’ve liked. He’d mostly sat around and watched TV or YouTube until it was time to get going so he could meet Harry and Sam at the bar that night. They insisted that they take him out for dinner and drinks, and Harrison wasn’t about to reject that offer. Harry and Sam were his best friends. 

After showering, getting dressed, and doing his hair, Harrison got a text form Harry saying that they were waiting outside.

Harrison walked out and Harry and Sam came up to him and hugged him. 

“Happy Birthday, mate!” Harry said.

“Yeah! Twenty three, you’re getting old.” Sam joked.

Harrison gave a forced laugh. “Yeah, ha ha, you’ll both be this old before long.”

“Yikes, I hope I’m not looking as rough.” Harry laughed.

“Wow, hysterical. You’d think you both would be nicer on my birthday.” Harrison said, fake offended. 

“All the more reason to mess with you.” Sam said.

Harrison rolled his eyes and they got in the car. 

They drove to their favorite bar and Harrison ended up having a really great night. They had great food and drank, but not too much since they were driving home, besides, there was beer back at the flat.

After several hours, they decided to head home and relax back at the flat, which was fine with Harrison. Tom wasn’t coming home so he might as well have them around to keep him company. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Harrison noticed there were some lights on in the house. It had still been daylight outside when they’d left so Harrison was pretty sure he hadn’t left any lights on. But maybe he was wrong.

They headed up the walk and Harrison opened the front door. He, Harry, and Sam all kicked their shoes off, and Harrison walked inside. 

As he headed into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. From there he could see the kitchen and someone was there. It startled the hell out of him at first until he realized who it was.

Tom had a huge smile on his face. “Hey Hazza, happy birthday.”

Harrison couldn’t believe it was real. He ran to Tom and pulled him in to the tightest hug of his life, before pulling away and giving him a nice long kiss. 

Harry and Sam admired from afar. “I think our work here is done.” Harry said. 

Sam nodded in agreement. “Let’s get out of here I don’t wanna see how far this goes.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

The two of them left Tom and Harrison to themselves.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Harrison said. 

“Truthfully, me neither. But I figured out a way to make it work.”

“How? I thought you said they wouldn’t let you leave.”

“Let’s just say we have some really great friends who were more than willing to help me fake being sick so I could skip the interviews and come home to be with you.”

Harrison kissed him again. “Thank you so much, Tom. I missed you more than I can say. You being here means the world.”

Tom smiled at him. “I’m glad I could be here for it. By the way, I have a surprise.”

Harrison gave him a surprised look. “Really? This wasn’t surprise enough?”

“Nope, follow me.”

Tom led him to the bathroom where he had filled up the tub with hot water and sweet smelling bubbles, along with rose petals because he was trying to be extra. To the side, he had a bottle of Harrison’s favorite wine and two glasses. 

“Babe, thank you so much.” Harrison turned to hug Tom again. 

“I figured it would be nice to relax and catch up on all that’s been happening.”

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

The boys got undressed and slid into the warm water. Tom felt himself instantly relax and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. The press tour was over, and he was back home where he belonged. 

After a long time in the water, Tom and Harrison got out and dried off, but definitely didn’t get dressed again. 

They went to their room and Tom got on top of Harrison as they started making out. Harrison moaned into Tom’s kiss.

Tom went down to Harrison’s lower area, and began to suck. 

“Babe, you don’t have to do that tonight.” Harrison said.

Tom smiled up at him. “It’s your birthday, Love. Now lay back and let me show you how much I love you.”

Tom went back down and Harrison let out a long moan. Tom was doing so good.

Tom took his mouth off with a pop and lifted Harrison’s legs up. The next thing Harrison knew Tom was inside of him and he was in for a high. 

Tom began to thrust back and forth, satisfied by the moans of pleasure coming from Harrison. The boys continued moaning and Tom kept thrusting until Harrison’s moans were much louder and he finished all over his chest. 

That was all Tom needed to get that feeling himself. His last serval thrusts were harder than ever as he finished inside of Harrison, making him let out another sigh of pleasure. 

Tom pulled out and laid on top of Harrison kissing him, and breathing heavily. “That was...”

“Amazing.” Tom said finishing Harrison’s sentence. 

“Perfect.” Harrison said. 

Tom rolled off of him, and realized how sweaty the both of them were now.

“Maybe we should have waited to take a bath until after we had sex?” Tom said with a light laugh. 

“I’d rather take a shower now.” Harrison stated.

Tom turned his head and kissed him. “Sounds good.”

The boys got in the shower and cleaned themselves up. Afterwards, they dressed in clean, soft pajamas and climbed into bed. 

While Tom was usually the little spoon in bed and had Harrison’s arms around him, Harrison curled up into Tom’s chest and Tom put his arm around him this time.

Tom planted a kiss on Harrison’s temple. “Happy birthday, Babe. I hope you had the best one ever.”

Harrison smiled. “I did. Because of you. I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you, too Hazza.”

While being apart from each other definitely had its challenges, the time they got to spend together made it all worth it. 

They both drifted off, happy and satisfied that they were with the person they loved the most. 

Tom with Haz, and Haz with Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
